


Słońce zaświeci

by kak2z



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Ghost-AU, Missing Scene, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 12:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16429715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kak2z/pseuds/kak2z
Summary: Вижен впервые зачарован музыкой





	Słońce zaświeci

**Author's Note:**

> Тема спецквеста: «Творчество меняет реальность»
> 
> Авторский хэдканон: Неизвестно, какой язык в Соковии, поэтому почему бы не аналог польского?
> 
> Написано для команды fandom MCU - AU Crossover 2018

Вижен замирает, когда впервые слышит отголоски мелодии, долетающей из дальнего крыла. Стоит, отчего-то затаив дыхание — кажется, невольно перенял привычку от кого-то из коллег, — и вслушивается, анализирует внезапно повисшую над этажом тишину. И летит на звук, как только мелодия возобновляется. Слышит тихий перебор гитары и слова на незнакомом языке, острые, шипящие, искрящиеся. Вижен подходит ближе, и бросает взгляд в щель приоткрытой двери, но не заходит — не хочет разрушить момент: знает, зайди он, песня обязательно прекратится. И он просто стоит, будто очарованный, не в силах отвести взгляд. Ванда поет негромко, но музыка переполняет комнату, льется из окон, пробирается в коридор, дальше и дальше, словно сама хочет быть услышанной.

Он раньше не мог понять, что люди находят в музыке. Что такого важного в ней заключено, что мистер Старк работает с большей продуктивностью и изобретает гениальное с большей долей вероятности, когда из колонок в лаборатории грохочет рок; что всегда серьезный мистер Роджерс мимолетно улыбается, когда с утра по радио крутят старый джаз; что мистеру Беннеру классическая музыка позволяет эффективно справляться с тревогами и засыпать по ночам без кошмаров. Вижен даже провел расчет полезности, свел статистические данные и несколько раз их перепроверил: убедился, что люди очень чутко реагируют на разные виды музыки, но так и не отыскал ответ — как именно. Поэтому поставил задачу в разряд неразрешимых для себя. Решил, что он не человек, а значит, все равно не сможет почувствовать. Вот только теперь он уже не уверен в своем умозаключении, потому что отчего-то продолжает стоять, прикрыв глаза. Слушает, пока песня не обрывается. 

 

В следующий раз Вижен приходит специально. Не подслушивает под дверью, конечно нет, просто через их связь, их общую силу слышит ее намерения. Он мог бы в любой момент просто зайти и попросить ее сыграть, он даже на семьдесят три процента уверен, что Ванда согласится — они отлично работают в команде на тренировках, часто проводят вместе свободное время, и именно она больше всех помогает ему познавать этот мир, — но он не станет. Вижен не находит привычной логики в своих мыслях и действиях, когда дело касается ее, но его отчего-то впервые это не беспокоит. 

Сегодня начальные аккорды неуверенные — как будто Ванда сама не знает, что будет петь, — и Вижен почти пропускает их, углубившись в размышления. Он устраивается на полу и вслушивается, старается уловить смысл за причудливым переплетением слов, но тот ускользает даже от суперкомпьютера и Камня Разума. Но это не имеет значения. Ему кажется, в этот раз он действительно слышит магию.

 

Он в который раз приходит под утро: сверяться с их ментальной связью, проверять, как там она, уже вошло в привычку. Ванда спит, свернувшись калачиком, обняв одеяло. Беззащитная, тонкая, с искусанными губами, она выглядит такой одинокой и разбитой, что у него возникает одно желание — защитить. Она шепчет сквозь сон бесконечные «нет, нет, нет», и мечется по кровати, сбивая простыни. Воздух вокруг почти искрит — алая магия, кажется, в любой момент готова сорваться с пальцев. Снова кошмар. Вижен садится на краешек кровати и проводит пальцами по ее волосам, осторожно убирает прилипшие пряди со лба. Не решается будить, но очень хочет донести до нее, спящей: _не стоит бояться, Ванда, я рядом, я с тобой_. 

И словно слыша его мысли, она, не просыпаясь, хватается за его руку, отчаянно, словно утопающий за соломинку, и медленно затихает, проваливаясь в сон без сновидений. Он сидит с ней всю ночь, лишь с первыми лучами солнца уходит через стену, не хочет разбудить ее нечаянным скрипом двери. 

 

Дни сменяются быстрее, чем облетают пожелтевшие листья с деревьев. Их скамейка в Центральном парке (они за лето привыкают изредка сбегать сюда по утрам, в перерывах между миссиями и регулярными тренировками) словно оторвана от внешнего мира. Здесь Ванду не находят кошмары, здесь нет боли, тяжелых воспоминаний и горького чувства вины — за чужие бессонные ночи, полные кошмаров, и темные круги под глазами сокомандников. Они не осуждают: знают, что у нее все еще плохо получается контролировать свою силу, и иногда та выходит из-под контроля. Вижен видел, как эмоции или собственные страхи в ночи способны, конечно, не сорвать ей крышу, но снести барьеры, которые ей с таким трудом удается возводить. Он видел, как магия тонкими нитями окутывает весь этаж, но не мог предугадать, когда это произойдет, хотя неизменно старался уберечь ее от кошмаров. Иногда Вижен спрашивает себя, зачем он это делает, и все чаще сомневается в правильности собственных поступков, но находит только один логичный ответ: чтобы обеспечить безопасность всей команды. Эта мысль работает своеобразным предохранителем, позволяет не размышлять слишком усердно о том, почему его так тянет к Ванде. Он не уверен, способен ли андроид обладать чувствами и привязанностями, если по сути своей он — лишь переплетение микросхем и голая программа внутри корпуса из синтетической кожи и вибраниума. Ему не хочется об этом думать. И он не думает.

 

Стоит очень теплый день: они с Вандой вновь прячутся в переплетении тропинок и густоте пронзительно-желтых крон, через которые лениво пробиваются лучи теплого сентябрьского солнца. Ванда приносит с собой гитару, но не играет: долго сидит, баюкая ее в руках. До Вижена доносится ее неуверенность, и он осознает, что до этого никогда не видел ее с гитарой за пределами своей комнаты, и тем более — играющей для кого-то. 

— Ванда? Ты в порядке? — Она поднимает голову и смотрит прямо в глаза, долго, испытывающе, как будто решает что-то для себя. В конце концов кивает неловко, выдыхает, и пальцы — ее тонкие гипнотизирующие пальцы — тянутся к струнам. 

Ванда играет медленно, склонив голову над грифом, так что волосы почти загораживают ей обзор. Он знает, что это ее песня. Песни на соковианском она сочиняет в память о доме и родных — Ванда однажды показала ему старую потрепанную тетрадь с текстами. Вот только исполнить тогда отказалась, сославшись на не то настроение. Так Вижен узнал, что для исполнения музыки нужен не только инструмент и умение играть.

Ванда поет тихо, но словно в последний раз, отдавая музыке всю себя, всю свою душу — без остатка. Мелодия, медленно-тягучая, постепенно заполняет все пространство вокруг, и Вижену в один момент кажется, что они отрезаны от остального парка непроницаемым барьером. Желтые листья начинают почти незаметно кружиться у ее ног, хотя день сегодня абсолютно безветренный. На яркую скамейку садится полупрозрачная бабочка, и Вижен не успевает даже удивиться, как она растворяется в воздухе со взмахом крыльев. Поднимается ветерок, и листья продолжают свой забег. Алый лист застревает у ее ноги, потом ещё один, но Ванда, кажется, даже не замечает этого. Она поет все тише, слова ее песни болью отдаются где-то в его груди. Вижен не уверен, что способен чувствовать боль — не физическую, — но чувствует, и не только ее. Он чувствует ее бесконечную печаль, непробиваемую даже солнечными зайцами, играющими на ее кольцах. Чувствует непреодолимое желание защитить, укрыть от бед и страшных снов. Чувствует, что бессознательно тянется к ней каждый раз, как и сейчас, что хочет прикоснуться, успокоить ее и снова увидеть ее улыбку. Вижен подсаживается ближе, хочет дотронуться. Он видел, как она однажды обнимала мистера Бартона и мисс Романофф, а после, когда он спросил об этой форме социального взаимодействия — рассказывала ему о практической пользе объятий. 

Он вдруг поднимает взгляд, краем глаза замечая сияние, и видит Пьетро. Такого же насмешливого, нетерпеливого, готового в любой момент рвануть куда-то, но только... непривычно молчаливого и полупрозрачного. Вижен хочет окликнуть Ванду, но Пьетро лишь скалится и мотает головой. А потом говорит беззвучно, так что приходится читать по губам: «Плевать, что ты чертов робот, и сестричка достойна лучшего, но просто береги ее, ладно? Обещай, что защитишь ее». Вижен удивляется его словам, но спокойно кивает в ответ. Внутри невольно разливается теплота, и Пьетро улыбается беззлобно и рассыпается мириадами золотых песчинок, как только мелодия обрывается. Вижен словно ощущает кожей, как лопается в тот же миг мыльный пузырь кокона вокруг них: в мире снова возникают посторонние звуки, листья с тихим шуршанием опускаются на землю. И он убеждается — это все-таки была магия, не изначальная, дарованная камнем разума, но настоящая, неподдельная магия ее музыки, соединяющая души. Сейчас он как никогда верит в нее. 

Ванда кладет гитару и обхватывает себя руками. Несмотря на теплую погоду, ее пробивает дрожь. Впервые в этом месте ей не удается сразу прийти в себя. Вижен осторожно заправляет ей выбившуюся прядь за ухо и обнимает, невесомо гладит по спине, когда она прячет лицо у него на груди.

— Это было потрясающе, Ванда, спасибо тебе, — говорит он, счастливый, что она не спешит отстраниться. Она постепенно успокаивается, расслабляясь в его объятиях, и у него сбивается дыхание, — как-то механически, конечно, ведь ему не нужно дышать. 

— Тебе спасибо, Виж, — говорит она и отчего-то краснеет. — Ты замечательный человек. Давай останемся тут ещё немного?

Вижен склоняет голову и улыбается мимолетно. _Она назвала его человеком_. Иррациональное желание заботиться и защищать Ванду больше всех остальных членов команды становится только сильнее с каждой минутой, проведенной с ней. Одно ее присутствие переключает большую часть его внимания, побуждает изучать ее, совершать необдуманные поступки и пытаться предугадать ее желания, сделать все, чтобы ей было хорошо. Он не понимает, почему так происходит, но собирается понять. У него вся жизнь впереди. Главное, чтобы Ванда была рядом, но это он сможет гарантировать.

_Я обязательно сберегу ее, мистер Максимофф._

_Обещаю._


End file.
